Vidas Passadas
by Amy Pearson
Summary: Edward abandonou Bella na floresta, após seu trágico aniversário. Dizendo que ela não era boa o suficiente para ele. Depois de algumas semanas a Bella começa a sonhar com um estranho, porém lindo, homem. Com a chegada de Amy Proust a Forks seus "sonhos" se intensificam. Juntas elas irão descobrir que algumas coisas não acabam mesmo depois da morte.
1. Prólogo

Acho que se há alguns meses alguém falasse para mim que eu iria passar por tudo que passei, eu não acreditaria. Se me contassem que aquele era o meu destino, eu chamaria de louco.

Mas eu acho que toda loucura tem um pouco de verdade. E toda verdade pode ter um pouco de loucura. Se não eu não estaria aqui. Olhando para as pessoas que me fizeram ter passar por tudo isso.

Se eu olhasse ao meu redor. Veria amigos que antes me faziam rir, agora mortos. Seus olhos antes cheios de luz, agoram estavam vazios, escuros, sem vida. Seus corpos que dentro batiam corações fortes e alegres, agora estavam frios, sem essa batida.

E mais adiante veria mais corpos de soldados que morreram por ameaça. Quantas crianças e mulheres chorariam a mortes desses soldados ?  
Quantas crianças e mulheres perderam um pai ou o amor da sua vida ?

Mas agora eu tinha que me concentrar nas pessoas a minha frente. Eles me olhavam com um sorriso sádico no rosto. Não só a mim, a nós.  
Nós que sofremos tudo isso por inveja, raiva, ódio.

Só sabiamos de uma coisa nesse momento, não deixariamos a história se repetir. Poderia custar a nossa vida, mas não deixariamos.

Era o nosso olhar no deles.

Era o verde no azul-gelo.

E o cinza no castanho.

Esse era o final de tudo.

Algumas pessoas não acreditam em almas gêmeas. Mas elas existem.

Algumas pessoas acham que a morte é o final de tudo. Mas na verdade...

_A morte é só o começo._


	2. Chapter 1

_POV Bella  
_  
Ele me deixou. Na verdade ele me abandonou em uma floresta. Em uma _merda_ de floresta. Okay, respira fundo, Bella. Não xinge a pobre da floresta, ela não tem culpa. A culpa é do idiota.

_"Você não é boa o suficiente para mim, Bella."_

Se eu não sou boa o suficiente, por que ele começou a namorar comigo ?  
Para brincar com os meus sentimentos ?  
Se foi para isso. Parabén Edward Cullen, você conseguiu.

Apesar de estar com um _pouquinho_ de raiva dele, também tenho saudades. Saudades dos beijos, dos carinhos, da sua voz. Pelo menos no começo.

Quando ele foi embora eu praticamente vegetava. Não comia, bebia ou se quer falava. Estava concentrada em lembrar de nossos momentos. A ferida em peito doía muito. Charlie tinha ficado muito preocupado comigo nessa época. Vivia resmungando pela casa.

"_Sabia que aquele idiota não era ele"_

_"Se ela não melhorar, irei eu mesmo procura-lo"_

Depois de algumas semanas eu melhorei. Parei de ter pesadelos, e voltei a sonhar com **_ele_** de novo. Voltei a sonhar com um estranho, porém lindo, homem loiro, de olhos azuis claros como águas de um rio cristalino. Muitas vezes em sonhos tive a sensação de mergulhar neles.

Desde que eu me lembre por gente eu sonho com **_ele_**. Não sei seu nome. Mas quando nós encontramos em sonhos, eu o chamo de caçador. _Meu Caçador._

Agora quando eu penso no beijo gelado do meu ex-namorado vampiro, sinto como se estivesse imaginando errado. Como se aqueles não fossem os lábios que eu queria. Sinto que está faltando alguma coisa.

**(...)**

_POV Bella._

Suspirei mais uma vez. Acho que foi a quarta, ou a quinta vez em cinco minutos. Será que essa aula não vai acabar nunca. Já basta ser aula de álgebra, ainda tenho que ficar ouvindo a falsa da Jéssica tagarelar do meu lado. Juro, eu estou quase amassando uma bola de papel para enfiar na boca dela.

Por que eu não podia ter a Ângela de dupla nessa aula. Na verdade, por que eu não podia ter a Ângela como dupla em todas as matérias. Seria um milagre, mas não custa nada sonhar, né ?

_Sonhar_

Uma coisa que eu adorava fazer. E quer saber. Acho que vou dormir. É até melhor pra mim, e para a classe. Afinal a Jéssica ia parar de falar. Outro milagre. Mas eu não quero levar uma bronca do professor. Então – _suspiro – _vamos ter que ficar ouvindo ela falar.

_PÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ _

**_(N/a: Isso é o sinal... é, eu não sou muito boa em produzir sons em histórias não u.u)_**

A aula acabou, finalmente. Agora vamos todos gritar juntos. ALELUIA IRMÃO ! Juntei minhas coisas e, rapidamente saí da sala, sem esperar a Jéssica. Indo direto para o estacionamento, direto para a minha picape.

Entro nela, jogando minha bolsa no bando do lado. Pego a chave e coloco na inginição **_(N/a: é assim que se escreve né ?)_** do carro, mas não giro, não ligo o carro.

Sinto minha cabeça ficar pesada. Tudo começa a rodar. Meu estômago embrulha. Meu almoço querendo sair boca á fora. Fecho os olhos, apertando as mãos ao redor do volante. Encostando a cabeça no mesmo, mordendo meu lábio inferior, para empedir que meu almoço saísse.

Sabia muito bem quando isso acontecia.

O som ao meu redor foi diminuindo. Chegou a ponto onde eu não conseguia escutar mais nada. Tudo foi silenciado. Minha visão ficou turva, embaçada.

_"Branca"_

**_Ele_** me chamou.

Agora eu ouvia pássaros cantando. Só conseguia ver alguns borrões verdes. Me concentrei mais. Quando finalmente minha visão se estabilizou eu o ví.

_Meu _Caçador sorri para mim. Ele não tinha uma beleza clássica. Tive uma visão fugaz dos cabelos loiros, como ouro. Dos olhos azuis brilhantes, do peito largo e da roupa de couro, antes do rosto capturar minha atenção.

Embora tenha sido duro tirar os olhos daquele tórax. Ele daria um ótimo rival para o Super-Homem. Os caras realmente tinham peitorais assim ? Até então achava serem produtos de algum desenhista de quadrinhos.

Em seus lábio um sorriso arrogante. _Meu_ caçador exalava autoridade.

Nenhum de nós ousou falar alguma coisa.

Ele me encarava com curiosidade. Eu de repente passei a saber como Lois Lane deve ter se sentido. A língua presa, nervosa diante da possibilidade de ser esmagada contra aquela parede de músculos coberta com um enorme "S".

_"Minha"_

Ele fala ergundo a mão para – provavelmente – tocar meu rosto.

Quanto mais o super-herói me fitava, mais meu pulso acelerava e o frio na barriga aumentava.

Quando ele ia tocar meu rosto...

- BELLA !

Tão rápido fui, quanto voltei.

Sabe aquela hora que você está quase dormindo, só que aí você do nada começa a imaginar que está caindo e acorda em um pulo, ofegando que nem um _pug_*. Pois bem, foi assim que acabou de acontecer comigo.

*_Pug – raça de cachorro._

Meu peito subia e descia mais rápido que asas de um colibri. Respirei fundo e olhei para a pessoa que seria a estrela do próximo funeral de Forks.

Não, eu não iria matar a Ângela. A única pessoa que presta nesta cidade, tirando o Charlie.

- Está tudo bem, Bella ?

Ela me encara preocupada.

- Estou sim.

- Tem certeza ? Você está com uma cor estranha...

Ang diz fazendo uma careta e me fazendo rir.

- Cor estranha ?

- É...Você tá meio verde.

Ela diz virando a cabeça para o lado, me analizando.

- Acho que comi alguma coisa no almoço que não me fez bem.

A expressão dela foi de preocupação para alívio em um segundo.

- Ah bom.

Olho ao redor e vejo que só resta nós duas no estacionamento da escola.

- Vou ter que ir. Tenho que chegar em casa ainda hoje.

Ang diz dando um sorriso amarelo.

- Vai andando ?

Ela acentiu e eu sorri.

- Nem pensar. Pode ir entrando, eu vou te dar uma carona.

- Não precisa Bella.

- Claro que precisa. Vamos entra logo, Ang.

Ela sobe no carro revirando os olhos.

Ligo a picape, pegando o caminho para sair do colégio. Dentro do carro eu e Ang ficamos conversando sobre várias coisas. Baile dos estudantes, conteúdo das provas, professores, comida do refeitório e... Bom acho que você já entenderam certo ?

Mas eu não estava prestando cem por cento de atenção. Minha cabeça estava longe. Para ser mais precisa. Em um certo Super-Homem loiro, de olhos azuis brilhantes.

- Tchau Bella ! Obrigada pela carona !

Ang diz saindo da picape.

- Tchau Ang !

Mudo de marcha e pego o caminho de volta para a minha casa. O trânsito estava tranquilo, na verdade o trânsito está sempre tranquilo. Cidade pequena é sempre assim.

Desligo o aquecedor e abro a janela. Uma rajada de vento frio bate em meu rosto, dando uma sensação maravilhosa de liberdade, frescor. Tá bom essa frase ficou parecendo aquelas propagandas de desodorante.

Cheguei em casa com minha cabeça a mil. Parecia que ela ia explodir a qualquer minuto. Jogo minha bolsa em cima de uma das cadeiras da mesa da pequena cozinha. Pego um copo de água e subo para o banheiro, para pegar um Tylenol.

Engulo dois rapidamente e tomo a água para ajudar a descer. Volto para a pequena cozinha e deixo o copo dentro da pia. Olho na dispensa e na geladeira, mas não tinha nada que eu queria, e eu também estava sem fome.

Pego minha bolsa e vou subindo calmamente as escadas, olhando para os degraus, para não ter nenhum perigo que eu caía. Continuo andando olhando para os meus pés.

Abro a porta do meu quarto olhando para o chão e jogo minha bolsa do lado do móvel. Levanto minha cabeça.

Tive que tapar a minha boca para me impedir de gritar. Meu coração batia freneticamente contra o meu peito, acho que daqui a pouco ele quebraria alguma costela.

Encosto minhas costas na parede e respiro fundo para acalmar minha pulsação. Não adiantou merda nenhuma.

Olho novamente para a minha cama. Esfrego os olhos para ter certeza que não estou sonhando. Até me belisco, e puta merda, doeu pra caramba.

Olho para seus olhos e suspiro aliviada. Estavam dourados.

Jasper Withlock estava sentado na minha cama, sorrindo para mim.


	3. Chapter 2

Meu coração está quase saindo pela boca e o vampiro sentando na minha cama não faz porcaria nenhuma. Muito legal da parte dele – notem o sarcasmo.

- Bella, respire.

Jasper diz calmamente.

Agora que eu fui perceber que eu estava prendendo a respiração. Inspirei profundamente e soltei todo o ar do meu pulmão logo em seguida.

Inspira. Expira. Inspira. Expira.

Isso mesmo. Vamos aprender como respirar novamente.

- Melhor ?

Acenti para o vampiro na minha cama. Okay, essa frase ficou com uma conotação um pouco estranha. Senti uma calma me invadir. Agora que eu já estou melhor ele usa o poder dele.

Nem um dos dois fala nada por um bom tempo. Até que ele pigarreia.

- Desculpa a grosseria. Mas o que você está fazendo aqui, Jasper ?

Jasper não responde de primeira. Dá um espaço na cama, e bate com a mão alí. Eu acho que ele quer que eu sente alí...só acho.

Vou andando devagar, e cautelosamente, sento ao seu lado. Ele inspira fundo, fechando os olhos, os abrindo rapidamente. Levanto as sombrancelhas o incentivando a começar a falar.

- Primeiramente eu gostaria de pedir desculpa à você, Bella.

Levanto mais as sombrancelhas, surpresa.

- Eu fui fraco deixando que meu instindo me dominasse. Deveria ter me controlado melhor. Me perdoa ?

Jasper pergunta olhando arrependido para mim. Fraco ? Sério mesmo que ele acha que é fraco ?

- Não tem o que eu te perdoar, Jasper. Você não tem, ou teve, culpa nenhuma.

Jasper abriu a boca para me contradizer.

- Me deixe completar sim ? Você não é um vampiro fraco. Vocês não perceberam mesmo, não é ?

- O quê ?

- Você não aguenta só a sua sede, Jasper. Como você é um empata, ou seja, sente os sentimentos dos outros, você sentia a sede de mais seis vampiros, junto com a sua. Você é muito mais forte do que pensa. Aguentar a sede de seis vampiros, mais a própria não é pra qualquer um não.

Juro que os olhos dele vão saltar das órbitas a qualquer momento. Jasper parece um pouco confuso, ou melhor, surpreso.

- Mas voltando a pergunta inicial... O que te traz aqui, senhor Whitlock ?

Jasper dá um sorriso de canto, triste. **_(N/a: FICA TRISTE NÃO ! VEM CÁ QUE EU LHE CONSOLO, JASPER SEU LINDO *-*)_**

- Acho melhor eu contar à partir do dia em que nós...ou melhor, os Cullens foram embora de Forks.

- É longa ?

- Um pouco, por quê ?

- Então espera só um pouco que eu preciso do meu minuto humano.

Jasper acentiu e eu saí correndo para o banheiro. Ah qualé ! Ninguém é de ferro. Desci para a pequena cozinha, peguei um copo d'água e fiz um sanduíche.

Subi novamente para o quarto, sem cair, ou derramar nada. Estão acontecendo muitos milagres hoje. Entro no meu quarto e recebo um olhar surpreso em minha direção. Olhei pra ele e perguntei.

- Que foi ?

- Nada.

- Uhum, sei...

- Posso começar a contar ?

- Peraí.

Subo na cama e sento ao seu lado. Coloco o sanduíche em cima da cama e o copo d'água em cima daqueles móveis pequenos que ficam do lado da cama. Me arrumo confortável na cama, pego meu sanduíche.

- Agora pode.

Jasper mudou de lugar muito rápido para os meus olhos. Ficando de frente para mim. Cruzo minhas pernas como um índio.

- _Depois do trágico acindente no seu aniversário, o qual você diz que não foi minha culpa. O Edward resolveu que nós eramos – somos – muito perigosos para você._

Reviro os olhos, bufando.

_"Ele resolveu que era melhor você continuar a viver sua vida humana. Sem interrupições sobrenaturais. Ninguém da família concordou logo de cara. Mas logo depois do longo discurso: Ela merece uma chance de viver uma vida humana feliz, todos concordaram. Afinal, a maioria alí gostaria de viver uma simples vida humana de bom grado."_

_"Alice perguntou como ele ía terminar com você, mas o Edward não respondeu. Até hoje ele não disse como fez isso. Toda a família – até mesmo Rosalie – estava triste por ter que se mudar. Mas assim fizemos. Fomos para o Alasca, morar perto do clã das Denali. Depois que partimos o clã Cullen nunca mais foi o mesmo. Emmett não contava mais tantas piadas, Esme não faz mais arquitetura, Rosalie não faz mais mecânica, Carlisle vive no hospital. O Edward praticamente vegeta dentro do quarto, só sai para caçar sendo forçado por Esme e Carlisle. Alice não faz mais compras."_

Percebo um tom de dor quando o Jasper fala sobre Alice.

- O que houve, Jasper ?

Ele respirou fundo e, de olhos fechado, continuou a contar.

_"Era mais uma nostálgica tarde. Eu tinha saído para correr, não aguentava mais os sentimentos de tristeza, e de dor, dos outros. Se pra eles era ruim sentir isso, agora imagina pra mim._

_Mas o pior era sentir a tristeza da minha fadinha. Alice não era mais a mesma. Vivia calada, não falava mais com o Edward. Compras? Nem pensar. Ela só ficava ou no nosso quarto, ou na sala com a Rose e a Esme. _

_Nem comigo ela falava direito. Os sentimentos dela direcionados à mim eram confusos. Alice nunca me explicou esses sentimentos. Ela só foi guardando para sí, como uma bomba. E uma bomba alguma hora precisa explodir."_

Jasper suspirou, abrindo os olhos, que estavam vagos. Perdido em memória.

_"Assim que entrei em casa, fui direto para o nosso quarto. Ao entrar lá levei um enorme susto. O quarto estava cheio de malas, separadas em dois cantos. As minhas e as dela._

_- Allie ? Nós vamos viajar ?_

_- Não._

_- Então, por que as malas ?_

_- Porque nós vamos decidir quem vai ficar nessa casa. Ou você fica, ou eu fico._

_"Eu estava estupefado. Alice estava me mandando embora."_

_- Por que Allie ? O que eu fiz que você não gostou ? Vamos me diga._

_"Pedia angoniado. Era como se tudo dentro de mim estivesse desmoronando"_

_"Ela me olhou com uma raiva que eu não conhecia. Seus sentimentos eram de pura raiva e ódio. Nunca tinha sentido isso vindo dela. Pelo menos não direcionado á mim. Seus olhos dourados estavam em ebulição."_

_- Não me chame de Allie. Você não tem mais esse direito. _

_"É que por sua causa a gente teve que abandonar a Bella. Por sua causa o Edward está vegetando lá no quarto dele. Por sua causa a nossa família está se separando. Por sua causa eu não faço mais compras, o Emmett não faz mais piadas, a Esme não faz mais arquitetura e o Carlisle não para mais em casa para não ter que ver sua família definhando."_

_"Isso tudo por sua causa Jasper. Se você tivesse se controlado melhor. Mas não você é um fraco Jasper ! Um fraco ! Por causa de um pequeno corte. Um pequeno corte. Como você quer que eu fique com um homem que não consegue se controlar ? – Ela gritava apontando para mim."_

O Jasper reproduz a voz da Alice com perfeição. Isso faz com que eu reproduzisse perfeitamete a cena na minha cabeça. Fazendo com que eu ficasse mais envolvida na história.

_"Eu estava surpreso. Todos estavam parados na frente do quarto, ao ouvirem as vozes alteradas. Senti a raiva de Alice e deixa-a me invadir."_

_- Desculpe se eu não sou como você, Alice. Desculpe por eu não conseguir controlar meu instinto. Mas não fui eu que pôs na cabeça do Edward que ele deveria deixar a Bella. _

_- Mas foi por causa do acindente que você causou ! _

_"Alice berrou. Todos prenderam a respiração. Sentia como se tapas fossem desferidos na minha cara a cada acusação que ela fazia."_

_- Se você tivesse se controlado como eu Jasper, nós ainda estariamos com a Bella !_

_"Olhei para Alice estupefado. Nessa hora deixei meu lado cavalheiro de lado e senti a raiva me consumir."_

_- Você acha que é madura. Mas não é. Você, Alice, age como uma criança birrenta quando não consegue o que quer. Você é infantil. Mimada para ser exato. Acho que posso dizer que chega a ser fútil sua compulsão por compras._

_Se controlar como você, Alice ? Você acha que é perfeita, não é ? Só vou lhe dizer uma coisa. __**Você não é perfeita**__._

_"Alice me olhava surpresa. Sua boca estava aberta pelo o que eu falei. Os outros que estavam na porta ofegaram. Ninguém nunca teve coragem de falar isso para ela. E ninguém achava que ía ser eu a falar"_

_- Você é um idiota, Jasper Whitlock._

_- Você é uma mimada, Alice Cullen._

_"Peguei minhas malas e saí do quarto. Esme soluçava abraçando Carlisle. Rose estava assim também, só que com o Emmett. Esme veio correndo e me abraçou, chorando."_

_- Não vá ! Fique ! Vocês dois estão de cabeça quente !_

_- Sinto muito Esme. Mas dessa vez nenhum dois dois irá volta atrás._

_"Dei um beijo no topo de sua cabeça. Logo depois veio a Rose, o Emmett, o Edward e o Carlisle"_

_- Para aonde você vai ?_

_- Não sei._

_- Fique por perto. Irá receber logo meu advogado com a papelada do divórcio._

_"Alice disse no topo das escadas. Eu acenti e saí porta à fora. Alice cumpriu com a sua palavra. Dias depois seu advogado foi lá e eu assinei a papelada."_

_"Sinceramente depois disso eu não sabia para onde ir. Meu instinto dizia que era pra eu vir pra cá. Decidi seguir meus instintos. Cheguei aqui em Forks há uns dois dias. E decidi vir falar com você hoje."_

Jasper está sentado como um índio. Sua cabeça apoiada nas mãos, e as mesmas agarravam seus cabelos.

Minha cara está congelada. Eu estou horrorizada. Não acredito que Alice teve a coragem de falar isso tudo na cara do Jasper. Sempre achei que ela tinha bom senso. Acho que estava olha pra mim, com a cabeça ainda apoiada nas mãos.

Por um momento em seu lugar, na mesma posição, eu vi outra pessoa. Um rapaz de cabelos castanhos claros, olhos eram de um verde-terra – verde acastanhado. Seus cabelos caiam para trás, ondulado, rosto másculo, porte atlético. Está com roupas antigas, acho que medievais. Tão rápido apareceu, quanto desapareceu.

Pisco rapidamente para minha visão melhorar.

- Tudo bem, Bella ?

- Uhum.

Paro um pouco e penso.

- Jasper, onde você está hospedado ?

- Em nenhum lugar. Vou ficar na floresta.

- Nem pensar ! Você vai ficar hospedado aqui em casa. Charlie não vai se importar.

- Não quero incomodar.

- E não vai.

Jasper bufa, cruzando os braços.

- Jasper ?

- Oi ?

- Posso fazer um teste ?

Ele ergue as sombrancelhas e me olha com curiosidade.

- Depende...

- Me abraça ?

Jasper arregala os olhos, e lenvanta rapidamente da cama.

- Não, não e não.

- Por quê ?

- Que tal...porque eu não quero te matar.

- Você não vai. Por favor...

Fiz cara de cachorro abandonado. Ele bufa e olha pra mim estreitando os olhos.

- Se algo acontecer a culpa é completamente sua.

Eu acenti. Ele repira fundo e abre os braços, esperando eu o abraçar. Ando calmamente e o abraço. Sinto ele ficar tenso, mas logo depois relaxar. Jasper é maior que eu, então passo meus braços por sua cintura.

De repente uma cena começa a passar pela minha cabeça.

_Uma menina de longos cabelos negros, como ébano, olhos verdes musgo, pele branca como a neve e lábios vermelhos como sangue. Ela estava sentada em um galho de uma macieira. Em um galho mais acima um menino de cabelos castanho claro, olhos verde-terra e pele branca. Estava de pé, se esticando todo para pegar uma maçã._

_- Cuidado William ! – a menina fala olhando preocupada para o melhor amigo._

_- Não se preocupe Branca – ele disse pegando a maçã._

_William voltou para o lado da Branca, estendendo para ela a maçã. Assim que ela foi pegar, ele puxou a mão de volta e mordeu a maçã. Logo depois jogou ela na grama._

_- William ! – a Branca disse indiginada._

_- Vamos Branca ! _

_O William pulou do galho e saiu correndo em direção á porta do castelo. A menina saiu correndo atrás dele logo em seguida. Só agora fui perceber, eu era essa menina._

Me afasto dele piscando rapidamente. Coloco minha mão na cabeça, que está latejando de novo. Olho para o Jasper e vejo que ele também está assim.

- William ?

- Branca ?

Perguntamos ao mesmo tempo. Ouvi a porta lá em baixo se abrir.

- Bella, cheguei !

Meu pai gritou.

Olho pro Jasper de olhos arregalados. O mesmo também estava assim. Tava na hora de enfrentar a fera. Meu pai.


	4. Chapter 3

Eu e Jasper estamos olhando um para o outro, sem saber o que fazer. Meu pai acaba de chegar e eu não sei como contar para ele, que o Jasper vai ficar hospedado aqui.

_Maravilha !_

- Bella ?

Meu pai grita lá de baixo.

Jasper me olha e movimenta as mão em um claro sinal para eu falar alguma coisa.

- Aqui no quarto, pai !

Grito de volta.

Jasper suspira alíviado e aponta para a porta.

- Desce.

- Você vai descer também, _queridinho._

Ele me olha como se eu fosse um ET. Jasper achava mesmo que eu ía deixar ele ficar em outro lugar sem ser aqui em casa ?

- Não mesmo! Seu pai quer a cabeça do Edward. Ele vai me matar se eu descer.

Olho debochada para ele.

- Jasper Whitlock, acho que você esqueceu que é um vampiro **_imortal_**.

- Não, eu não esqueci.

- Então vamos !

Pego sua mão e _tento _arrasta-lo. Só que ele é um vampiro e eu uma humana. Puxo sua mão com toda minha força, mas ele não se move se quer um milímetro. Jasper me olha com uma expressão de puro divertimento.

_Ah claro ! Vamos se divertir à custa da humana._

Solto sua mão bufando e olho mortalmente para o vampiro à minha frente.

- Deixa de ser chato, William.

Tapo minha boca imediatamente com as duas mãos.

_Qual o meu problema ?_

- Eu não sou chato, Branca.

Reviro os olhos para ele. Bom, eu o convenci a me abraçar com minha cara de "cachorro que caiu da mudança". Será que consigo convencer ele a descer comigo com essa cara ?

- Por favor, William.

Faço minha melhor cara de "cachorro que caiu da mudança, pegou chuva e está passando fome". Ele olha para mim e revira os olhos, bufando.

- Está bem.

Solto um gritinho e pulo em cima dele, Jasper me abraça e começa a rir. Me solto e vou puxando ele escada abaixo. Dessa vez ele deixa eu arrastá-lo sem nenhum problema.

- Pai ! O Jasper pode se hospedar aqui, não pode ? Ele não tem lugar pra ficar aqui na cidade.

Eu puxo o Jasper para o meu lado e envolvo meu braço em sua cintura. Meu pai olha para ele, analisando-o. Juro que eu senti o vampiro ao meu lado tremer.

Olho novamente para o meu pai. Por um momento em seu lugar, na mesma posição, eu vi outra pessoa.

Um homem alto, de porte atlético. Seus ombros, largos. Peitoral forte, não tão como o _Meu Caçador_, mais ainda sim forte. Olhos castanho-claro, rosto másculo. Seus cabelos eram negros como ébano.

Suas roupas eram de um **Rei**, camisa de linho ou seda, calça de couro. Nos seus ombros, uma capa de veludo vermelha estava pendurada. E em sua cabeça uma coroa dourada. Sua postura exalava poder, autoridade, mas também tinha bondade e sabedoria.

Tão rápido apareceu, quanto desapareceu.

Eu esperava que meu pai dissesse não, afinal ele sabia que o Jasper é – ou era – irmão do Edward. Mas ao contrário do que eu imaginava, meu pai abriu um sorriso e puxou o Jasper para um abraço.

- É claro que ele pode ficar aqui! Seja Bem-Vindo, meu filho.

Acho que não era só eu que estava estupefada e aliviada, se o momento não fosse tão estranho eu teria rido da cara do Jasper.

Seus olhos daqui a pouco saltariam das órbitas, sua boca aberta formava um perfeito "O".

Jasper rapidamente se recompôs e abraça o Charlie com cuidado, sem exagerar na força. Charlie nem se incomodou com o corpo gelado do vampiro, ou se quer pareceu notar esse detalhe.

Meu pai soltou o novo "filho" dele, que veio para o meu lado com a mesma feição aliviada que eu, e olha para mim.

- Bom, acho que fiquei tão empolgada com a chegada do Jasper, que eu esqueci de fazer seu jantar.

Acho que eu poderia muito bem ser confudida com um tomate, ou melhor um pimentão, de tão vermelha que eu estava.

Meu pai abriu seu sorriso, aquele que faz o lado dos seus olhos errugarem e seus olhos brilharem.

- Não se desculpe, minha menina. Você precisava de uma folga da cozinha mesmo, comer besteira por dia não vai me matar não.

Charlie pega o telefone e liga para a pizzaria.

A pizza chegou depois de uns vinte minutos. Todos comemos, menos o Jasper, é claro. Eu havia dito para o meu pai que ele já tinha comido um pouco antes dele chegar.

Jasper suspirou alíviado. Eu não sou tão mau, à ponto de fazer um vampiro comer comida humana. Logo depois fomos dormir. De novo, menos o Jasper, é claro.

Seria a primeira noite que ele me veria dormir. Okay... essa frase ficou _meio _estranha. Mas quer saber que se dane. Eu não o vejo como um namorado, ou qualquer cisa do gênero. Pra mim ele é como um irmão mais velho que eu nunca tive.

- Está tudo bem, Bella ?

Viro e dou de cara com um par de olhos dourados me encarando.

- Aham, só estou pensando em uma coisa.

- Eu poderia saber o que é ?

_Ah sim, claro. Eu só estou pensando que não o vejo como um namorado e sim como meu irmão. Apesar de que eu só passei uma tarde contigo, e mesmo assim não quero nenhuma garota em cima de você._

Isso é a minha _querida_ consciência. Agora vocês sabem de onde vem tanto sarcasmo não ?

- Er... É que...eu tô... achando que... eu estou ficando diferente.

Falo e ele ergue a sombrancelha.

_Eu tô ficando diferente? Sinceramente mulher, não tinha coisa melhor pra falar não. Era mais fácil.  
"Tô pensando que seu cabelo parece miojo"._

Cala a boca consciência.

_Eu aqui querendo ajudar e o que ela faz, me manda calar a boca.  
Ah só um aviso. EU NÃO TENHO BOCA PRA CALAR._

Então fica quieta.

Minha consciência se calou. Mas até que o cabelo dele parece miojo mesmo. Já sei como posso irritá-lo agora, dei um sorriso maligno mentalmente.

- BELLA!

Dou um pulo e caio de bunda no chão. Puta merda, que dor filha da mãe, aposto que vai ficar roxo amanhã. E a culpa é do vampiro, que por sinal está rolando de rir.

- Puta merda, Jasper! Precisava gritar ?

Ele para, olha pra mim e volta a ter um ataque de riso.

Mano, a risada dele é tão estranha, que eu começei a rir, por causa da risada dele. Senti uma onda de alegria e felicidade tão grande vindo do Jazz – ao que parece, perdeu o controle do seu poder – que eu não consegui mais parar de rir.

Lágrimas já escorriam pelos meus olhos, minha barriga e minha bochecha já estão doendo – e provavelmente ficariam dolorido amanhã . Eu não consigo parar de rir. Tanto pelo poder do Jazz, como pela risada do mesmo.

De repente meu pai abre a porta do quarto, agora imagina. Jasper deitado em cima da cama rindo que nem louco. Eu deitada, rolando no chão, rindo que nem louca. Minhas mãos estavam em cima da barriga, assim como meu querido "irmão".

Charlie levanta as sombrancelhas e franzi os lábios, se impedindo de rir. Eu e Jasper paramos, olhamos para o meu pai, depois olhamos um para o outro e começamos a rir descontroladamente, de novo. Charlie olha para nós e começa a rir se escorando no batente da porta.

O poder do Jasper agora estava influênciando meu pai, também. Juro que nunca vi na minha vida o Charlie rir tanto. Ele rapidamente está igual a mim. Lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos, suas mãos em cima de sua barriga.

- A-Ai minha ba-barriga !

Depois de alguns minutos todo mundo se acalmou.

Parece que eu fiquei sem ar durante vários minutos. Minha barriga e minha bochecha estão doendo muito. Puxava o ar, como um náufrago agarra um pedaço de madeira para não morrer.

Meu pai não estava muito diferente de mim, na verdade nem o Jasper estava muito diferente.

- Bom, acho melhor vocês dois irem dormir, amanhã tem aula cedinho.

Charlie fala respirando fundo e limpando os ratros das lágrimas que cairam de seus olhos.

_Não, não, de seu nariz. Cairam lágrimas do nariz dele._

Consciência em não já mandei você ficar quieta ?

- Está bem. Boa noite, pai.

- Boa noite, sen...Charlie.

Meu pai acenou e fechou a porta.

Eu e o Jazz montamos um cama improvisada para ele do lado da minha. Mostro para ele onde eu guardo meus livros, caso ele queira ler. E logo depois deito para cama dormir.

Ou melhor, para sonhar com o **meu** lindo homem loiro, de olhos azuis.


	5. Chapter 4

_POV Bella._

Quase um mês havia se passado desde que o Jasper se "mudou" aqui para casa. Ele hoje em dia é mais solto, mais engraçado, do que com os Cullens.

Nunca conseguir o ver como algo mais do que um irmão. Não que eu tenha tentado. Jasper é o irmão mais velho que eu sempre quis. Apesar de ser meio protetor com relação aos _meninos_, ele é um irmão maravilhoso. Algo muito bom é que eu não preciso falar o que eu estou sentindo. Isso é o bom dele ser um empata.

Quando eu fico triste, ele só me pega no colo e me abraça forte, não tão forte, mas o suficiente para eu me sentir protegida. Nunca achei que colo de irmão fosse tão bom.

O íncrivel é que apesar de só termos passado esse tempinho juntos, eu já o conheço como a palma da minha mão.

Sei muito bem quando ele está feliz, quando não quer conversar, quando está nervoso e quando está triste. Quando ele fica triste, eu faço o mesmo que ele, só que eu não consigo carregar ele no colo. Então eu chamo o Jasper, ele deita a cabeça no meu colo e "desabafa".

Desde que o Jasper veio morar aqui eu tenho sonhado com o William e com o Caçador com muito mais frequência. É possível alguém se apaixonar por alguém que não existe ?

Eu também começei a sonhar com uma mulher loira que me faz ter calafrios. Ela é muito bonita. Cabelos loiros, olhos azuis-gelo, rosto perfeito como o de uma boneca, corpo curvilíneo. Seu nome ? _Ravenna._

**(...)**

_POV Autora_

Jasper admitia que seus dias na casa dos Swans eram _beeeem _mais agitados do que nos Cullens, na verdade agitado não é bem a palavra certa, e sim que ele estava mais solto, se sentindo mais livre.

Ele também admitia que sua sede estava mil vezes menor em relação ao sangue de Bella, ou de qualquer humano.

Ele estava entediado, eram seis horas da manhã e ninguém tinha acordado ainda.

Teve uma ideia.

Ele foi no único banheiro da casa, pegou um balde e o encheu de água extremamente gelada. Saiu caminhando silenciosamente – para não acordar ninguém – e cuidadosamente para não derramar a água.

Abriu a porta do quarto, apertando os olhos para enxergar melhor no escuro e conseguiu ver um monte mais escuro. Caminhou até esse monte, que era a Bella, e se aproximou para ter a certeza de que ela estava dormindo.

Ela estava, podia ouvir o leve ressonar que vinha da "irmã".

Jasper deu um sorriso maligno. Agarrou o balde e "cuidadosamente" virou em cima da morena.

- BOM DIA, BELLITA!

Ela se levantou – encharcada – em um pulo, após sentir alguma coisa extremamente gelada atingir seu corpo e algum ser mal-amado gritar o seu nome bem do lado do seu ouvido. E bem, a coordenação motora da Bella, não é a das melhores e junto com a sua sorte.

Pronto, _combinação perfeita_, para não falar outra coisa.

O resultado foi a Bella tentando levantar rapidamente, acabou enroscando, ainda mais, o lençol que estava grudado nas pernas dela – o que a impediu de andar – então lá foi ela de bunda no chão.

_Sinceramente, isso só acontece comigo. Que pessoa em sã consciência consegue fazer uma proeza dessa sem ser eu ? _Pensava a Bella.

**_(N/a: Somos duas, Bellita! Eu sei bem como isso doi u.u)_**

- QUEM FOI O SER MAL AMADO QUE FEZ ISSO COMIGO ?

Bella olhou ao redor, ainda do jeito que havia caído e molhada, espumando de raiva.

A única pessoa que estava no quarto era o Jazz, que por sinal estava tendo um ataque histérico de riso. Bella estreitou os olhos para ele e mandou para o mesmo uma onda de raiva. Assim que ele "sentiu" as emoções dela, tentou parar de rir e arregalou os olhos.

- Jasper – Bella quase rosnou o nome dele.

- Sim, bellinha, amor da minha vida ?

- Corre – sussurou ela, entredentes.

- Hein ?

- EU DISSE CORRE, DESGRAÇA ! – Bella berrou.

Bella se levantou em um salto, em quanto o Jasper saiu do quarto berrando. Os dois sairam correndo por toda a casa e por todos os quartos. Óbvio que, com toda a gritaria, o Charlie acabou acordando.

O mesmo estava desorientado, não estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo, ou o porque da gritaria em plena manhã.

- JASPER WITHLOCK! EU VOU TE MATAR!

Charlie ao ouvir isso começou a rir. Todo dia o seu novo filho acordava a Bella de uma maneira diferente, ontem foi com uma música _muito_ alta no ouvido dela. Ainda não tinha se acostumado com toda essa gritaria que os dois faziam às 6:00 da manhã.

Estava extremamente feliz ao ver sua filha interagir normalmente de novo desde que o Jasper chegou. Na verdade a Bella estava um pouco mais marota do que era, mas o que importava é que ela tinha saído do estado vegetativo que estava.

Bella cansou de correr atrás do seu _querido_ irmão, então ela subiu para o quarto, pegou uma muda de roupa e foi direto para o banheiro, afim de tomar um belo banho quente, antes que ficasse resfriada.

Jasper ao perceber que a Bella tinha ido tomar banho, foi direto para cozinha fazer o café-da-manhã do seu pai e da sua irmã. Sim, o Jasper agora chama o Charlie de pai, acredite se quiser, pois o próprio Charlie pediu.

Jasper decidiu fazer bacon, ovos fritos, torradas e uma jarra de suco de laranja.  
**_  
_**- Bom dia, Jasper – Charlie o comprimentou assim que entrou na cozinha, sentindo o cheiro magnífico da comida.

- Bom dia, pai – Jasper foi logo servindo o café do seu novo pai. – Dormiu bem?

- Sim, só até acordar com a Bella gritando que ia lhe matar – Charlie disse colocando um pedaço de bacon na boca. – O que você fez dessa vez ?

- Nada – Jasper fez sua melhor cara de inocente – eu só acordei ela jogando um pouco de água gelada e gritando seu nome.

- Um pouco é? Você jogou um balde inteiro. – Bella disse entrando na cozinha, emburrada.

Charlie soltou uma gargalhada.

- Bom dia, Bells.

- Bom dia, pai. – ela falou sentando ao lado do mesmo.

- Bom dia, Formiguinha.

Jasper disse dando um beijo no topo da cabeça da Bella e servindo seu café da manhã.

Deixe-me explicar o porque desse apelido. Como a Bella deu um apelido carinhoso para o Jasper, ele resolveu dar um para ela também.  
Então ele começou a observá-la e percebeu que Bella é viciada em doce, e todo mundo sabe que formigas adoram doce, certo ?

Bella revirou os olhos.

- Bom dia, Miojo.

Ela começou a comer seu café. O Jazz sentou ao seu lado, dizendo para o pai que já tinha tomado café mais cedo.

- Bom eu vou indo para o trabalho, não se atrasem para a escola crianças.

Charlie disse levantando e colocando a jaqueta com o distintivo, seu olhar era de diversão.

- Sim, senhor !

Bella e Jasper falaram ao mesmo tempo, batendo continência, que foi respondida por um Charlie risonho. Os dois ainda ficaram um tempo conversando, afinal Jasper tinha acordado a todos muito cedo.

**(...)**

_POV Bella  
_  
Ficamos conversando até dar a hora de sairmos para a escola. Peguei minha bolsa e fui para a garagem, onde o Jasper já me esperava dentro da sua _Mercedes Guardian _preta.

Como eu sinto falta da minha picape...

Minha linda picape, que _por acaso_ meu _querido_ irmão-vampiro-super-forte, amassou a mesma até virar entulho, e logo depois, jogou de um penhasco. Minha linda picape..._*sniff*_. Juro que quase matei aquela criatura, que riu da minha cara, e ainda por cima, disse pra mim.

_"Irmã minha não vai andar em um lixo como aquele carro, se é que eu posso considerar aquilo como um."_

Preciso dizer que tive uma vontade imensa de torcer aquele aquele pescoço, feito de mármore ? PRECISO SIM! Era a **minha** picape! Fiquei muito puta com ele.

Bom vamos voltar a história, né autora...?

**_(N/a: Vamos sim, querida personagem)_**

Assim que chegamos na escola, que por um milagre não estava chuvendo, estava um alvoroço de pessoas na secretaria.

- O que será que estaá acontecendo ? – perguntei para o Jazz, quando ele veio abrir a porta pra mim.

- Pelo o que eu estou ouvindo, temos uma aluna nova na escola.

Olhei para o mesmo surpresa.

- Que pessoa em sã consciencia iria morar em Forks, que é tecnicamente o fim do mundo ?

Jazz revirou os olhos.

- Como você é dramática, Bella.

Coloquei a mão no peito e fiz minha melhor cara de indignação.

- Eu? Eu não sou dramática.

Ele riu e passou o braço pelo meus ombros, quando um grupo de meninos passou por nós. Olhei para o mesmo de esguelha.

- Desde quando faz o papel protetor-ciumento ?

- Desde que eu virei seu irmão.

Dessa vez fui eu quem teve que revirar os olhos.

Jasper tinha conseguido com a secretária – depois de um _pequeno_ deslumbramento – que seu horário fosse igual ao meu, e quando eu digo igual, são todas as aulas iguais, todas mesmos. Não que eu esteja reclamando, muito pelo contrário, eu e o Jazz aprontamos muito nas aulas.

Estavamos na sala de Física, nada melhor para começar o dia do que uma aula _maravilhosa _ dessa matéria – notem o sarcásmo – esperando o professor chegar. Quando pela porta entra uma menina linda, não que eu seja lésbica, e também não tenho nada contra as mesma, mas que mulher/menina não olha e diz "Nossa que menina bonita", é automático.

Ela tinha cabelos castanhos claros, que caiam como em cascata pela suas costas, seu rosto era delicado como uma boneca de porcelana, sua pele branca sem nenhuma imperfeição. Seus lábios rosas, nem tão cheios e nem tão finos, se repuxavam em um sorriso brilhante. O mais estranho, e bonito ao mesmo tempo, eram seus olhos cinzas, como nunvens de uma tempestade carregada, prestes a chuver.

- Bom dia alunos, essa daqui é a Amy Miller se mudou recentemente para Forks, tratem ela bem !

O professor mostrou seu lugar e ela sentou, agradecendo. Percebi que ela não parava de olhar para nós, ainda bem que ela é discreta, mas mesmo assim percebi. Olhava para nós as vezes sorrindo de canto ou só olhava sem sorrir.

**(...)**

_Pov Autora_

A população masculina de Forks estava em festa, a novata estava solteira. Desde que descobriram isso mandavam buquês de flores, cartas, a convidavam para sair, ir ao cinema, tudo que você possa imaginar.  
Entretanto sempre recebiam um **_não_** gentil e educado.

- Eu a conheço de algum lugar – Jazz sussurou para Bella.

Estavam no reféitorio observando a novata, que por sinal tentava comer em paz, mas não conseguia. Bella olha para o irmão que estava concentrado em tentar se lembrar dela.

- Vampira ? – perguntou, prestando atenção nos olhos, Jazz negou com a cabeça.

- Seu coração bate e seus olhos são naturais, se ela tivesse colocado uma lente ainda ficaria vermelho, ou meio dourado – Ele olhou a irmã de esguelha e logo em seguida voltou seu olhar para a novata.

De repente uma cena, como uma lembrança, começou a passar pela sua cabeça.

_Estava agora acompanhando uma mulher em sua caminhada por um jardim, suas roupas eram antigas, provavelmente meados dos anos de 1500. A mulher ao seu lado sorria, de olhos fechados, ao sentir a brisa tocar-lhe o rosto, não podia negar que ela era linda. _

_Seus cabelos castanhos-claros quase loiros, que dançavam ao vento, eram lisos com cachos nas pontas. Seus lábios rosados sustentavam um sorriso perfeito, que tirava o fôlego de qualquer homem, sua pele era branca e não continha nenhuma imperfeição. Seu corpo era ressaltado pelo vestido azul que ela usava, tinha um corpo que todas as mulheres desejavam, sua cintura era fina, por causa do espartilho, quadril largo, corpo estilo violão._

_Mas por incrível que pareça eu não olhava para ela com desejo e sim como eu olho para Bella, como uma irmã._

_- Daniel, por que sinto que algo lhe afliges ? _

_Ela abriu lentamente os olhos e virou-se lentamente para mim, seus olhos cinzas e sábios sondaram os meus._

_- Nada me aflige, Elizabeth._

_Respondi, desviando meus olhos para um ramo de lírios, Elizabeth suspirou e parou, ficando na minha frente. Ela provavelmente sabia que eu estava mentindo._

_- Quantas vezes irei falar a ti para não mentires para mim ?_

_Ela disse calmamente e eu suspirei, voltando a caminha com seu braço ao redor do meu. _**(N/a: Tipo aqueles filmes de época)**

_- Ainda me pergunto como Godric consegue aguentar-te por tanto tempo._

_Digo com um sorriso maroto no rosto, e recebo um tapa no braço em resposta._

- Miojo ? Jazz ? Jasper ? Pelo amor de tudo que é mais sagrado, me responde.

Bella falava desesperada. Depois de lhe responder, Jasper havia colocado as mão na cabeça, igual quando ele abraço-a e teve o flash do William.

Ele soltou um gemido de dor e olhou para a novata, que olhava para o mesmo com a mão na cabeça, como se estivesse com dor também.

- Elizabeth.


End file.
